gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs. DC II (FlynnR13)
“WAKE UP! TIME TO FIGHT!” — Tagline Mortal Kombat vs DC II (MK VS DC 2) is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment., running on Unreal Engine 4. The game was released in North America, Europe, and Japan for the PlayStation 5, the XBOX Series X, and on Microsoft Windows as an Epic Games Store Exclusive. The game received high praise from critics, who favored the refined gameplay, extensive storyline, and the return of online tag battle. A Nintendo Switch version was never developed, as the developers felt this game would not be suitable for the console because the previous games didn't do well and received lesser reviews on Nintendo's systems. An updated version of the game, titled "Tournament Edition" was released a year later, and included content from the two Warrior Packs, as well as new gameplay features, bug fixes, and support for the new "Warner Bros. Tournament Network." WMG also released a Heavy Metal soundtrack alongside physical copies, following a partnership with sister labels Roadrunner Records and Sumerian Records. Story Setting This game's story does not tie in with the previous crossover title but is rather set within a brand new, shared continuity rather than in two separate universes. Both Mortal Kombat and DC exist within the same timeline, and one Earth (still referred to as "Earthrealm," to keep from interfering with Mortal Kombat's canon.) Earthrealm, Krypton, Edenia, and Apokolips are spherical realms that revolve around their respective solar systems. Outworld is a flat circular disk that floats within a purple space and has two sides, a Yin and a Yang, while the sea of ice encircles the outer rim of the disc. The Phantom Zone and The Netherrealm are both realms of eternal damnation, used to torment the souls of those who are evil for all eternity. There are three "Arks" within the story. The first ark revolves around the events of the first and second Mortal Kombat Tournaments, Darkseid's first contact with Earthrealm, and even Shao Kahn's attempted merging of realms. Later on, the campaign transitions more towards the newer generation of heroes, the awakening of Outworld's Dragon King, and the uprising of Apokolips' Patriarch. The final ark takes place shortly after the second and focuses on the final battle of Armageddon. Plot = (*) denotes Premier Variation of another character. = = (^) denotes an unplayable character. = |-|Chapter 1= As Legends Are Born: The story begins in the year 1990, just a few months after the conclusion of the cold war and two years before the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. A new team of heroes, known only as the "Justice League," immediately get word of an incoming Parademon invasion within the heart of Gotham itself. The heroes manage to repel the attackers while taking down a few of Arkham's escaped convicts along the way with the help of Earthrealm's protector, Raiden. Meanwhile, two young, gifted Shaolin warriors easily repel the engagement within their temple. Superman & Raiden are eventually encountered by Darkseid, who is struck down by either of the two heroes and plunged into a boom tube back to Apokolips. The Heroes then deal with Lex Luthor, the real culprit behind the Parademon invasion. The two Shaolin warriors caught the attention of the Justice League and were paid a visit just two years later, complete with an invitation to the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Events: *Batman vs. The Joker *Wonder Woman vs. Scarecrow *Quick Time Event (Superman or Raiden vs. Darkseid/Choose Your Side) *Quick Time Event (Liu Kang & Kung Lao repelling Parademons) *Superman vs. Lex Luthor |-|Chapter 2= The Tournament Begins: The Earthrealm warriors arrive on the Island Fortress, where the tournament itself took place. Among those representing Earthrealm is the movie star Johnny Cage, an outlaw arms dealer named Kano, Lin-Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, Special Forces operatives Sonya Blade and Jackson "Jax" Briggs, and Catwoman, an old adversary of Batman's. Those representing Outworld are the raptor warrior Reptile, the Tarkatan marauder Baraka, the Edenian graces Kitana & Jade, and the 500 year-long reigning Champion of Outworld. Many battles are fought, with Liu Kang and Green Lantern being Earthrealm's runner-ups. Depending on who won, Kang/Lantern are each bestowed upon one final challenge, the undefeated Shokan warrior, Goro. Upon defeating the reigning champion, Earthrealm is saved, much to the dismay of Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn. Events: *Kung Lao vs. Scorpion *The Flash vs. Reptile *Quick Time Event (Green Lantern rescuing Jax from Ermac*) *Liu Kang vs. Green Lantern (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Liu Kang or Green Lantern vs. Goro |-|Chapter 3= What If The Rules Were Changed: Shang Tsung, the withered sorcerer who orchestrated the first tournament, begs for his life. He suggests a second tournament take place in Outworld, this time, under a team-based format. These stipulations convince the Kahn of Outworld to grant the wretched enchanter a second chance. Raiden initially refuses the invitation, but later relents once a Tarkatan army begins swarming the Shaolin Temple and kidnap Sonya, Kano, and Catwoman. Earthrealm and Outworld warriors begin establishing their teams for the new tournament. With the two Earthrealm runner-up's being that of Liu Kang/Kung Lao and The Flash/Cyborg. Kitana and Jade learn of their Kahn's true intentions and betray him, which in turn gets Kitana abducted. Near the end of the tournament, the victorious runner-ups face off against Outworld's Tiger Shokan warrior, Kintaro, and the emperor of Outworld himself. The player-selected team emerge victorious against the opposition and save Earthrealm for the second consecutive time. Events: *Quick Time Event (Liu Kang & Kung Lao fighting off Tarkatans) *Wonder Woman & Aquaman vs. Baraka* & Reptile *Johnny Cage & Jax vs. Martian Manhunter & Batman *Quick Time Event (Johnny Cage rescuing Sonya^ from her captors) *Liu Kang & Kung Lao vs. The Flash & Cyborg (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Liu Kang & Kung Lao or. The Flash & Cyborg vs. Kintaro* & Shao Kahn |-|Chapter 4= He Must Win: Shao Kahn was left infuriated by the fact that Outworld lost twice in a row to Earthrealm, and savagely murdered Shang Tsung in front of his subordinates out of anger. Right then, he was contacted by an Apokoliptian General who went by the name "Zod," telling Kahn that they also "have a common enemy in Earthrealm" and that they should "Join forces to avenge their past humilities." Shao Kahn reluctantly agrees to this new pact but informs Zod that he will need to wait for Shao Kahn's deceased bride, Sindel, to return from death via resurrection. He also reassures Zod that he has acquired the trust of the Netherrealm's ruler, Quan Chi, who he tasks with restoring Sindel (put to rest on Earthrealm) to life, lifting the boundary lines between realms and allowing for a full-scale invasion. Many of Earthrealm's warriors survive and find shelter within the Metropolis Art Museum, while a "Soulnado" steals the souls of countless other Earthrealmers. Among the taken are Superman, Batman, The Flash, & Martian Manhunter, unable to pass on to the afterlife due to the merging of realms. The Tarkatan and Apokoliptian armies make their advance towards Metropolis, cutting down what resistance came at them. The city would soon find Shao Kahn's Fortress situated in the place of the famed Hammersmith Tower as a result of the breach. The surviving warriors walk into an ambush set up by an outworld extermination squad led by Sindel. Many have perished, but Sindel would eventually be defeated. During the attack on the museum, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, & Aquaman focused on stopping the Soulnado, restoring the taken souls to their original bodies. At the same time, Raiden went and spoke to the elder gods, requesting a remedy to Shao Kahn's violation, but returned empty-handed. Against all the odds, Shao Kahn was defeated and promptly destroyed by the elder gods after setting foot on Earthrealm and violating their rule. Events: *Quick Time Event (Shazam^ escaping from Tarkatans) *Kitana vs. Kano *Johnny Cage vs. Goro *Sub-Zero & Wonder Woman vs. Quan Chi & Noob Saibot *Raiden vs. Shao Kahn |-|Chapter 5= Omens Of The Departed: With the Outworld armies crippled and their Kahn dead, the remaining bad guys had no choice but to retreat and cancel out the merging once and for all, leaving the Apokoliptian armies as the only remaining outsider forces in Earthrealm. Darkseid has also returned alongside his trusted General Zod as the last commander of the second Parademon attack on Earthrealm. The taken Justice League members have regained their souls except for Superman, whose body needed to be re-stabilized in amniotic fluid from the Lazarus Pit before he could return to action. The Earthrealm warriors managed to get him back to the Batcave in Gotham (which Batman has kept fluid from the Lazarus in this kind of situation) and successfully restored him with the help of Batman's tech. What ensued was a killer beatdown on the remaining Apokoliptian resistance, and the death of General Zod at the hands of Sonya Blade, one of a select few Kombatants who survived Sindel's onslaught. The invasion concludes with Superman and Darkseid going toe-to-toe against one another, with the latter being sent away once and for all, this time through a boom tube set straight to the Phantom Zone. Events: *Lex Luthor vs. Wonder Woman *Quick Time Event (Aquaman or Johnny Cage vs. Goro/Choose Your Side) *Batman vs. The Joker & Scarecrow *Martian Manhunter vs. Bane *Quick Time Event (Sonya^ vs. General Zod^) *Superman vs. Darkseid |-|Chapter 6= Even Death Itself Must Die: Two years after the invasion, Shinnok breaches Earthrealm with his Netherrealm armies. Among them are several fallen Earthrealm warriors who died during Kahn's invasion, resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him in the Netherrealm as soulless Specters. After pushing through Shinnok's forces, the warriors of Earthrealm open a portal to the Jinsei Palace. Although Shinnok had made it inside before his pursuers, Johnny Cage, another surviving Earthrealm warrior, holds the fallen elder god off long enough to get him imprisoned within his amulet. Quan Chi makes a dash for it, but is soon cornered and promptly beaten down by the Green Lantern. In the process, the zombified Specter warriors revert to their human forms. Scorpion is among the restored, and later reinstates the Shirai Ryu clan after being ruthlessly massacred by Quan Chi (who disguised himself as Sub-Zero's brother and lied to Scorpion.) He also makes amends with his long-time rival Sub-Zero, who he had mistaken for his family and clan's killer since the first tournament. Events: *Johnny Cage vs. Jax *Batman vs. Scorpion & Sub-Zero *Liu Kang vs. Kitana & Kung Lao *Green Lantern vs. Quan Chi & Noob Saibot *Quick Time Event (Raiden reversing the effects of Quan Chi's magic) |-|Chapter 7= Familiar And Fresh: Twenty-Five years after, the Justice League assemble a new generation of warriors dubbed "Young Justice" with Johnny Cage's daughter, Cassie Cage, put in charge of the team. Little Ronnie and Beast Boy are cleaning up a Black Dragon bank robbery orchestrated by Kano in downtown Metropolis and manage to drive back the outlaw syndicate and obtain the stolen goods. The Young Justice team is sent across the realms to monitor and compromise any threats to the universes. One of their stops leads to Outworld to resolve a conflict between Mileena, Shao Kahn's alleged heir to Outworld's throne, and Outworld's current emperor Kotal Kahn, who was chosen by the people as the true successor. Kotal Kahn is on board a caravan heading into his local town square until they get caught into an ambush. Kotal and his forces manage to repel Mileena's raiders, albeit with the assistance of Young Justice. The emperor sees their presence as an intrusion, and orders his subordinates, Reptile and Erron Black (One of few instances where the opposing forces become playable), to stop them. Supergirl arrives and intervenes, stating the real reason why they came to Outworld in the first place. Kotal explains that the Earthrealmers have no part in this conflict and should leave, to which they agree on under orders of Sonya, who was recently promoted to "General" by the Special Forces. Her peers thank supergirl for her help, especially by Cassie, who became a personal friend of hers sometime after her arrival from Krypton. Supergirl, having been in a relationship with Cassie's Younger Brother before the current events, asks how he is doing since the day he left. Cassie reassures her that he's happy where he is now. Events: *Quick Time Event (Beast Boy stopping robbery) *Beast Boy vs. Kano *Ronnie vs. Deadshot *Quick Time Event (Kotal Kahn holding off ambush) *Reptile & Erron Black vs. Jacqui & Takeda *Kotal Kahn vs. Supergirl |-|Chapter 8= Tales Of The Warriors: VT is currently making his residence with the Sisterhood of Light, a group of female Netherrealm Oni who turned on Quan Chi during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament. Following in the footsteps of a woman named Ashrah and the Elder Goddess of Light, Cetrion, they have found sanctuary in Earthrealm on a remote island in the Pacific, which they refer to as "The Sanctum." He is seen at a mural of a child's corpse on a bicycle, mourning at the supposed loss. Jataaka, the woman who he developed romantic feelings for after he was brought in by the Sisterhood, joins him and asks about what happened to the depicted child. VT tells her that he previously inhabited the body and that the current one he's in is just a copy made in the Netherrealm. He also tells her the tragic story of how he died and came back as a revenant many years ago, as well as the reason why he killed a Black Dragon assassin out of vengeance. At the same time, Cassie tells the same story about her brother to her friends, with a distraught Supergirl expressing sorrow to the tragic tale. Batman tells the story of the deceased second Robin (Jason Todd.) Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) talks about the rocky history with his brother Noob Saibot (Bi-Han), who he reveals to have been the original Sub-Zero before Scorpion killed him in the first tournament. Supergirl takes this time also to explain her Kryptonian origin and how Krypton, her homeworld, perished due to the star of its solar system exploding. Supergirl also claims that a few Kryptonians emigrated to Edenia before it was merged with Outworld by Shao Kahn. Events: *VT vs. Kano *Quick Time Event (VT vs. Tremor^) *Red Hood vs. Joker *Sub-Zero vs. Sub-Zero* (Bi-Han) *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero* (Bi-Han) |-|Chapter 9= What Hides In The Darkness: Shortly after, Green Lantern sends a distress call from The Green Lantern Corps about a supposed Netherrealm attack on a distant planet. The team arrive on Tamaran and discover that it is not an attack from the Netherrealm, but a raid orchestrated by the Sinestro Corps to abduct and interrogate Princess Koriand'r. Sinestro himself conducted the assault, and after a grueling fight with him and his second-in-command, Lyssa Drak, manage to push back the opposing forces. The princess herself, who goes by the alias "Starfire" in the Young Justice team, greets them. Starfire explains that about five years before she joined the group, she hid a key that opens a gateway into the realm of the titans, and had already forgotten the key's hiding location by now. Sinestro wanted to conjure up as much support as he could before the final battle of Armageddon and saw the realm of the titans as an opportunity for just that. She feared that she would be killed either for lying to them or out of frustration. As the team travels back, a Tarkatan Army commanded by a Centaurian monster known as "Motaro" suddenly attacks them. Starfire defeats him, and the Kijaran Defense Pact (Kijar being Starfire's home region on Tamaran) arrives to drive the Tarkatans back to Outworld. Meanwhile, another emergency message goes out about the newly revived Parademon armies advancing towards the Lost Tomb of Outworld's Dragon King. This time, the Parademon forces work under the command of a warlord known only as "Steppenwolf" and have also gained the support of Quan Chi. Events: *Cassie & Takeda vs. Sinestro & Lyssa Drak* *Noob Saibot vs. Green Lantern *Quick Time Event (Starfire attacks Tarkatan Horde) *Starfire vs. Baraka* *Starfire vs. Motaro^ *Quick Time Event (Young Justice push back the remaining Tarkatans) |-|Chapter 10= Emerges In The Light: As Young Justice make their way back to Outworld, the Sisterhood of Light are given a message from the Goddess Cetrion, warning them of the potential awakening of Outworld's Dragon King, and instruct them to stop the Parademon armies advancing to the lost tomb. The Joker and his goons attack a Black Dragon hideout in Russia, pitting the killer clown into a fight with Kano. It turns out the Black Dragon had intel on how to get into the UN Watchtower, and The Joker wanted that bit of intel for himself. The sisterhood travel to Outworld, with the first stop being the sea of ice, Outworld's outer rim. VT explains to the group that Outworld is a two-sided flat disc and has a different gravitational pull than the other worlds, meaning that anything that tries to climb down the sea of ice to get to the other side will die from the massive gravitational pull. The only way to get on the opposite end safely is through a DragonFly (a magical transportation pod that allows for easy access to opposite sides of the world without the risk of gravitational contrivances) accessed only through an outpost located in the Outworld Marketplace. As the group makes their way there, they are ambushed by an Outworld Guard Unit, who got word of the Parademon intrusion and got them mixed up with the Sisterhood. Jataaka and VT fight through the guards, as well as Reptile and Erron Black to get to the Sky Chariot, but are soon stopped by Kotal Kahn, who Jataaka strikes down and explains to him that they are not the enemy. After a lengthy explanation, Kahn allows them access to the Chariot but warns them of the horrors they'll encounter on the opposite (Yang) side of Outworld. The group arrives only to be swarmed by a Parademon backup squad and the goblin, Kalibak en-route to the tomb, which VT manages to strike down as the others stand their ground on their way to Onaga's burial ground. Events: *Kano vs. Joker *Quick Time Event (Jataaka and VT push through the ambush) *Jataaka & VT vs. Erron Black & Reptile *Jataaka vs. Kotal Kahn *Quick Time Event (Sisterhood hold off Parademon attack) *VT vs. Kalibak^ |-|Chapter 11= Mending A Broken Heart: As the two groups make their way towards the Tomb of the Dragon Lord, Raiden becomes pensive towards the outcome of the final battle of Armageddon and thus begins questioning the leadership of Batman, Johnny Cage, & Sonya. All this eventually leads up to a violent conflict between himself and Superman, who feels as though Raiden is not doing a good enough job protecting Earthrealm. The two begin engaging in treacherous combat, with the other Earthrealm warriors attempting to stop them. Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is among those trying to stop them and is unintentionally killed by Superman while trying to get himself away from a large container of liquid Kryptonite. Superman is detained by the others, while Raiden is insistent on killing him for what he had done to Nightwing. The amulet starts transforming Raiden into a much darker, more corrupted version of himself. He vows to get to the Dragon's Tomb before the others, to prove to Superman that he is Earthrealm's one real protector. Joker peeps on them but is engaged in kombat with Green Lantern, and Joker escapes. Meanwhile, the team of Young Justice and the Sisterhood of Light wind up crossing paths just as they are approaching the entrance. Cassie and Supergirl are shocked to see VT of all people among the opposing force, as is the young assassin himself to see his older sister and ex-girlfriend after a slow walk off. A disagreement turns into a fight between Supergirl/Starfire versus Jataaka/VT before the entrance into the chamber opens with the winning team getting in first. The door starts shutting for the others, however. Events: *Superman vs. Batman & Johnny Cage *Superman vs. Raiden (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Joker vs. Green Lantern *Quick Time Event (Superman vs. Nightwing*) *Supergirl & Starfire vs. Jataaka & VT (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Quick Time Event (Young Justice fight the Sisterhood) |-|Chapter 12= Epiphany: The winning team gets into the tomb, but it is already too late. Quan Chi and Steppenwolf have already made preparations to bring the Dragon Lord back, while the others attempt to stop him but to no avail. The defeated team manages to get the tomb's entrance back open (Young Justice: Blue Beetle uses Cassie's drone to hack into the locking mechanism.|Sisterhood: VT teleports inside and unlocks the door from within.) Quan Chi and Steppenwolf successfully restore the fallen dragon king but discovers that he cannot rule again unless the current Kahn loses in Mortal Kombat. Both teams of Young Justice and the Sisterhood are knocked out by the bad guys and brought back to the Special Forces Command Post in Earthrealm. The Sisterhood makes peace with the others, stating the encounter was "Just a stupid misunderstanding." VT is reunited with his family once more, who say that they forgive him for killing the Black Dragon assassin who murdered him long ago, with Sonya stating she would've done the same thing had she known what happened sooner. Supergirl also gets a chance to talk to him, saying that she understood why he walked out (because he thought no one would look at him the same way.) Meanwhile, in Outworld, Kotal Kahn is attempting to hold off a Parademon & Netherrealm attack on his marketplace, orchestrated by Steppenwolf, Quan Chi, and the resurrected Dragon Lord Onaga, much to the Kahn's horror. Much of the market lies in ruin, but Kahn escapes with his cohorts to Edenia, to request the aid of Kitana, Sindel, and the ghost of King Jerrod (inhabiting Ermac's body.) Events: *Jataaka & VT or Robin & Blue Beetle vs. Quan Chi & Noob Saibot *Ronnie vs. Steppenwolf *Quick Time Event (Onaga attacks the good guys) *Quick Time Event (Kotal Kahn witnessing the destruction of his marketplace) *Quan Chi vs. Kotal Kahn *Kotal Kahn & Reptile vs. Steppenwolf^ & Onaga^ |-|Chapter 13= Whiskey Friday Allegiance: The Sinestro corps discover the location of the missing key thanks to a mysterious tracking device created by Lyssa Drak, and travel to a place called "Site Whiskey Friday" in the Ugandan wasteland, just off the outskirts of Gorilla City. The key is being guarded by a militant guerrilla force under Gorilla Grodd, with the intent of harnessing its Ancient Power for their benefit as soon as they find out what it unlocks. Sinestro and his lackeys arrive and attempt to steal the key from Grodd, who doesn't appear to take kindly to the presence of outsiders, regardless of their motive/cause. The two engage in combat, with Grodd gaining the upper hand and defeating the intruder. Sinestro explains to the leader of the gorilla guerrilla that the key unlocks a portal to Tartarus, the realm of the Titans. The entrance had been closed off by the elder gods using an extraordinary Adamentian Door, which could only be opened by mortals. With this newly found information, Grodd proposes an allegiance with Sinestro, and the two set out to the last unopened portal to Tartarus, located within the heart of Edenia, a realm that was de-merged from Outworld after Shao Kahn's death. There, they encounter Kotal Kahn, Kitana, and their respective realm's subordinates, and engage in combat to get to the gateway. Although Sinestro managed to handle his own against Outworld's ruler, Grodd was not as capable and had the key taken from him by Kitana, who proceeded to destroy the key and keep the portal closed once and for all. Grodd is detained by the Outworld armies, while Sindel kills Lyssa, and Jerrod steals Sinestro's soul and adds it into Ermac's collective. Events: *Quick Time Event (Sinestro Corps attack gorilla guerrilla) *Gorilla Grodd vs. Sinestro *Sinestro vs. Kotal Kahn *Kitana vs. Gorilla Grodd *Erron Black vs. Sinestro |-|Chapter 14= The Beginning Of The End: With Superman and Raiden out of the picture, the Earthrealm warriors begin mustering whatever support they can get before the final battle. Cetrion agrees to represent the Forces of Light as an elder god in the coming struggle, taking the place of Raiden after he became corrupted by the amulet. Cetrion also informs VT that once the fighting is over, his soul will once again become deceased as he is a revenant who hasn't entirely come back to life, only to the extent that is no longer recognizable as a Netherrealm being. Despite the dismay of his friends and family over this news, VT remains optimistic about getting this done. He states that it is likely that they will be joining him in death during the fighting, and that Jataaka will find a way to get him back should she survive the battle. VT, Jataaka, Kabal, and Red Hood pay their long-time pal *sarcasm* Lex Luthor a visit (since he was the provider of weapons for the Black Dragon since the first Parademon invasion.) Red Hood takes down the cyber warrior before Jataaka takes his head and puts an end to his weapon-making operations. The Earthrealmers manage to settle the differences between Kotal's Outworld army, and they agree to join them in the final battle. Jerrod, Sindel, & Kitana also decide to offer support from their realm. Kotal reminds the Earthrealmers that support can only come from the Yin side of Outworld, as Onaga had already rallied support from the monstrous Yang side in the Forces of Darkness. Meanwhile, the Black Dragon swarm Arkham Asylum, gathering support from Earthrealm's vilest criminals for the Forces of Darkness, and Gorilla Grodd escapes with the help of an Outworld defector, eventually following in their path. The bad guys have assessed themselves out of all the known evil and neutral parties in the universe. With the Forces of Light assembled from the DC Superheroes and Anti-heroes, the good Earthrealmers, Outworlders, Edenians, and every other heroic belligerent in the universe, both forces set out to the domain of Argus, where the final battle of Armageddon is taking place. Meanwhile, Raiden arrives at the Jinsei temple, hoping to erase the corruption within the amulet, but accidentally releases Shinnok from captivity. Raiden soon becomes Shinnok's puppet with the power of the amulet, and the two fallen elder gods join with the remaining Forces of Darkness. Events: *Red Hood vs. Lex Luthor *Scarecrow vs. Kano (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Deadshot vs. Joker *Quick Time Event (Joker kills guards) *Gorilla Grodd vs. Reptile |-|Final Chapter= It Was Meant To Be Perfect: The final battle begins on the Edenian grounds of the elder god Argus, with dozens of casualties suffered along the way, DC superheroes included. Soon enough, the Pyramid of Argus rises from the surface, and the surviving belligerents begin racing their way to the top, killing every opposing force in their way. Steppenwolf and Onaga manage to get to the top first but are soon engaged in battle with Wonder Woman and Kitana. The fight results in a stalemate, and Shinnok soon makes his appearance towards the pyramid, using the last bit of energy in the amulet, summons Blaze from the beacon emitting from the structure's CenterPoint. Supergirl and Jacqui push through the last remaining footsoldiers of the Forces of Darkness, including the monsters, Motaro and Kalibak. They eventually make it to the top, and in an attempt to save the two warrior princesses, are knocked down by a ravaging Blaze, who appears to have killed Shinnok, Steppenwolf, and Onaga after being summoned. Superman manages to break out of his constraints, and after assembling his lost gear, sets out to redeem himself in the final battle. He arrives in time to stop Blaze from finishing off the others but is soon attacked by Raiden, who, after engaging in combat with Metropolis' former defender, manages to overcome his corruption and turns against the Dark Forces. He also finds it in his heart to forgive Superman for killing Nightwing, understanding that it was an accident. They then agree to channel both their powers into either Jacqui or Supergirl, with the other choosing to step down to help out the wounded. Events: *Wonder Woman & Kitana vs. Steppenwolf^ & Onaga^ *Quick Time Event (Supergirl & Jacqui push through) *Supergirl & Jacqui vs. Kalibak^ & Motaro^ *Quick Time Event (Superman breaks free) *Superman vs. Raiden (MK vs. DC/Choose Your Side) *Thunder Goddess Supergirl^ or Kryptonian Champion Jacqui^ vs. Blaze^ (Final Battle/Choose Your Side) |-|Endings= The chosen fighter gains both Superman & Raiden's powers and engages in one final beatdown on Blaze with three possible outcomes: *Non-canonically, if the chosen fighter is defeated by Blaze, she will perform her boss Fatality on them by grabbing their body and hovering it over the beacon, using the powers of both Superman and Raiden to set off a deadly explosion, destroying all life in the universe, with the in-game announcer declaring Blaze as the victor and taking the player to the "Try again" screen, giving them a second chance to defeat her. *If the chosen fighter defeats Blaze at the cost of losing one life bar to her, Blaze will harness whatever power is left within the beacon to attain an even more powerful form before losing again. The battle of Armageddon finally concludes with the Forces of Light claiming victory. A fatally wounded Jataaka and withering VT bid farewell to the others before passing on. Although there is no way to bring back the fallen, the surviving good guys vow to continue protecting the realms, hoping to gain the trust of new heroes in the foreseeable future. *If the chosen fighter defeats Blaze without losing a life bar, they will harness the power of the beacon to bring back from the dead all the fallen warriors of Light, eradicate the Forces of Darkness for good, and save the universe once and for all. The battle of Armageddon concludes with a ceremony in Metropolis, before a mural of Superman and Raiden. VT is seen among the people at the ceremony, fully restored to humanity thanks to Blaze's defeater, along with everyone else who perished and got restored after the battle. Gameplay Players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks in 2.5D style one-on-one kombat to drain their opponent's life bar within a designated time limit. Each match consists of players starting with two or more life bars (Both depending on the game's current settings) in place of the sequential round format in most other fighting games. Kombat The game utilizes a five-button control scheme mapped to light, medium, & heavy attacks, block, and a "special" button. The special button works in conjunction with a "Special meter," which fills up every time the player takes damage or lands an attack successfully. The special meter has three levels, with each unlocking a specific action. The first level allows the attacker to pull off a stronger version of their special attacks. Level two can cancel an opponent's combo attack, initiating a "Clash," which focuses on both players hammering a certain input and filling a gauge as fast as possible. The player who gets the gauge filled or emptied will be able to either counter a "Clash attack" or land one on their opponent, depending on who activated the clash. The Special button can also allow your fighter to interact with the environment or tag in another kombatant during tag battle. (This also requires the player to hold the block command at the same given time.) Another returning feature in this game is known as "Rage mode." First introduced in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. It is available once the special meter reaches level three and lasts for as long as the bar digresses. Rage mode not only increases the speed and damage of the attacker but also enables them to utilize their special attacks more often. Fatal Blows return from MK11 and deal massive damage when successfully landed. They only become available when a fighter's health bar drops below 30%, and can only be used once per match. The Mortal Kombatants, DC Villains, and Anti-Heroes can execute Fatalities, which become available once the announcer shouts, "Finish Her!/Finish Him!" after a fighter has lost all their life bars. Fatalities kill an opponent in a very gruesome manner at the end of a match. Any match with DC Superheroes will end instantly. They are unable to execute fatalities, and cannot have any performed on them; This is so that their reputation of never taking a life, and never losing their's violently goes unhindered during gameplay. Another finishing move is known as "Brutalities," and can be performed during gameplay to destroy an opponent when their final life bar goes below 30%. Brutalities vary based on the fighter and/or arena selected. DC Superheroes can only perform an exclusive variant known as "Heroic Brutalities" which finish off the enemy in a similar manner, without killing them as such. When standard Brutalities are performed on a superhero, they will not have a body part severed off or be mutilated in any way. Again, for moral purposes. Customization Much like Injustice 2 and MK11, the ability to customize Character Variations returns. Each character has different customization options with different outfits, weapons, and moveset choices, which become available by progressing through the game. Players have the balanced ability to fine-tune their character's settings based on the customized variation, allowing for more speed, durability, damage, etc. Items can be purchased using the in-game currency at "The Krypt," which is a large item purchasing hub aside from the main game. Unlike Injustice 2 and MK11, this game does not feature micro-transactions and does not have a loot box system. Game Modes Single Player Single Match: Selective format where you can choose who you wanna fight without any definitive objective or tower constraints. *'One-on-One:' A single match between two fighters. *'Tag Battle:' A team-based format is utilizing an additional fighter and the use of the "Tag" feature. **'Handicapped:' One fighter versus a team of two. Who will prevail?! Towers: Progressive Game Mode that puts players against a series of standard matches in a randomized series of "Towers" containing different matches, opponents, variations, and arenas. *'Klassic Towers:' Tower involving standard one-on-one matches. **'Standard:' Format operated by a sequential 10-opponent format. Players will have three credits that allow the player to restart a match they lost. The final boss is Blaze, who, upon defeating, will grant the player their selected fighter's ending movie. **'Onslaught:' Endless Tower comprised of the same kind of matches to test how long players can last. The game ends when the player is defeated. **'Survival:' Similar to Onslaught, except the player's health bar does not regenerate, and the fighters only fight with one. *'Tag Towers:' Similar to the Klassic Towers, except with an emphasis on tag-team mechanics rather than one-on-one fighting. **'Standard:' Still uses the 10-opponent tower format. Players are given five credits in the situation of defeat. The last encountered team is that of the deadly alliance, Steppenwolf and Onaga. **'Onslaught:' Endless Tower comprised of the same kind of matches to test how long a team can last. The game ends when both fighters in a team are defeated. Should one fighter make it through a match, the other will come back in the next one. **'Team Survival:' Similar to Onslaught and solo Survival, except the other fighter doesn't come back after being knocked out. **'Handicapped:' Endless tower involving one-on-two combat. Recommended for those who wanna test their mortality! *'Universe Towers:' Very similar to Injustice's Multiverse and MK9-X's Test Your Luck Game Modes. The towers run on a selective rotation with modifiers and status effects that play along with the corresponding fights. Upon entering, several tower options will be made available to the player, each with a set of different rules, stipulations, and modifiers. Campaign: Extensive Story Mode spanning 15 chapters. Players will have the option to change between MK and DC fighters before certain storyline fights begin. These fights can range between one-on-one matches to tag-team and handicapped battles. See "Story" for more details regarding the actual storyline itself. Training: For those who wanna get the most out of the game before diving into the actual action. *'Kombat 101:' Learn the basics of Kombat and Heroism. *'Kombat Practice:' Practice the capabilities of your fighter without any definitive objective. *'Fatality Practice:' Practice destroying your enemies after beating them. Superheroes need not apply. Multiplayer LAN Battle: Two Local Players on the same machine. Online Kombat: Battle with other players across the globe. *'Standard 1v1:' Two Players compete in a single match. *'Test Your Luck - 1v1:' Modifiers and status effects are randomized each match. *'Standard Tag Duel:' Two Players, Two Teams, and only One Victor. *'Test Your Luck - Tag:' Modifiers and status effects are randomized each match. Tag fighters are also affected. Kombat Extras The Krypt: Shopping hub where players spend their Kombat Koins on items such as new gear, additional moves for specific characters, and even Premier Variations (Different characters within characters.) Mini-Games: Additional game modes and towers primarily used to test the skill of players. *'Test Your Might:' A mini-game tower where players must hammer as many inputs as possible to destroy a solid object. *'Test Your Sight:' Another mini-game tower where players must memorize the movement of a particular item and choose the right one in a single try. *'Challenge Tower:' Players receive a series of challenges consisting of combo trials, fights with specific conditions, and several additional "Test Your ----" game modes. Kharacters See also: MK vs. DC II Characters (FlynnR13) Playable Fighters There are a total of 44 playable characters, four of which are unlocked by progressing through the game. The rosters are split between 22 fighters of each franchise. Unplayable Boss Fighters Aside from the main playable Kombatants are five unplayable bosses; Motaro and Kalibak are encountered at the second-to-last part of any given tower, with Onaga and Steppenwolf being the last Tag Team faced in Tag Mode, and Blaze being the game's main solo final boss. = (*) New Fighter. = = (^) Unlockable Fighter. = = (') Final Boss. = Kombat Zones See also: MK vs. DC II Locations (FlynnR13) There are a total of 32 different Kombat zones in the game, all representing locales from the Mortal Kombat and DC franchises. The game is set in a shared timeline, meaning that the locales all exist in one same universe, unlike in the first crossover game. Voice Cast * Jamieson Price - In-Game Announcer, Ermac * George Newbern - Superman * Richard Epcar - Raiden, The Joker * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Steven Blum - Kuai Liang, Green Lantern, Baraka, Ra's Al-Ghul * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion, Onaga * Taliesin Jaffe - The Flash * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Kari Wahlgren - Kitana, Mileena, Starfire * Matthew Yang King - Liu Kang, Shujinko * Sunil Malhotra - Kung Lao * Khary Payton - Cyborg * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, King Jerrod * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman * JB Blanc - Kano, General Zod * Sean Chiplock - Bi-Han, Beast Boy * Stephan Weyte - Scarecrow, Rao * Israel Idonije - Jax * Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor * Andrew Morgado - Reptile * Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter * Ronald M. Banks - Quan Chi * Troy Baker - Sinestro, Erron Black, Ronnie, Shinnok, Fujin, Nightwing * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui * Laura Bailey - Supergirl, Additional Voices * Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage, Ashrah * Scott Porter - Robin * Rob McCollum - Takeda * Antony Del Rio - Blue Beetle, Jarek * Matthew Mercer - Deadshot, Kalibak * Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn * Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd * Erica Luttrell - Jataaka * Zac Efron - VT * Cameron Bowen - Red Hood, Stryker * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Martin Stein * Michael Leon Wooley - Darkseid, Tremor * Ike Amadi - Shao Kahn, Cyrax, Atrocitus * David B. Mitchell - Steppenwolf, Sektor, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale - Motaro, Raven, Sareena, Additional Voices * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung * Andrew Kishino - Billy Batson, Additional Voices * Daniel Lujan - Nightwolf * Mela Lee - Talia Al-Ghul, Jade * Jonathan Cahill - Kabal * Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow * Dwayne Johnson - Orion * Tara Strong - Zatanna, Kia, Additional Voices * Roman Varshavsky - Smoke * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion, Additional Voices * C. Thomas Howell - Brainiac 5, Kung Jin, Additional Voices * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Kira * Ronda Rousey - Sonya * Kelly Hu - Sindel, Lyssa Drak * Vic Chao - Kenshi * Ogie Banks - Jason Rusch, Kintaro, Additional Voices Trivia * Although this game takes place in a single timeline, many of the main Kombatants retain their respective franchise's "counterparts" like in the original Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. With the characters that haven't been in the previous game, their counterparts are as follows: **Kung Lao and Cyborg are both considered the "lackeys" of their respective groups, Kung Lao to Liu Kang, and Cyborg, to the entirety of the Justice League. **Johnny Cage and Aquaman are both Humans born with otherworldly, ancient powers. Cage with the ability to harness Green Energy and Aquaman with the ability to harness the power of the sea. **Noob Saibot & Scarecrow are both exiles from their once-respected roles. Noob Saibot being the Elder Sub-Zero before his death at the hands of Quan Chi, and Scarecrow as a psychologist at Arkham Asylum before his actual incarceration there. The two also have a sick fascination with Fear & Hatred. **Reptile and Martian Manhunter are the sole "Aliens" of their respective franchises, even though Reptile is known for being the last of his kind. At the same time, M.M. still has a lengthy civilization among his people. **Quan Chi and Sinestro are both cold-hearted, wicked, & savage sorcerers/leaders of their people. Sinestro to his "Sinestro Corps" and Quan Chi with the entirety of the Netherrealm. **Jacqui and Supergirl are deemed the "Big Girls" of MK and DC respectively and also share a resemblance to their otherwise more prominent family members; Supergirl to Superman and Jacqui to her father, Jax. **Cassie Cage and Robin are the only "counterparts" of the opposite gender because they are both heirs to their rich Paternal units, Cassie to Johnny Cage, a multi-million dollar superstar, and Robin to Batman, a Billionaire businessman. **Takeda and Blue Beetle are much like Kung Lao and Cyborg; in it that they are both considered the "lackeys" of their group. What sets these two apart, though, is the fact that Takeda got his powers naturally while Blue Beetle got his powers from an alien artifact. **Erron Black and Deadshot both have an affinity for guns and are considered the "Gunslingers" of their franchises. **Kotal Kahn and Grodd are both leaders of societies, Kotal to Outworld and Grodd formerly to Earthrealm's Gorilla City. They are also in charge of their militant forces. **Jataaka and Starfire are entirely different from each other. However, they share a trait of having boyfriends who are younger than them, with Starfire being only by just a few years to Robin and Jataaka being centuries older than VT, despite maintaining her youthful and attractive appearance over the years. **VT and Red Hood were both resurrected from death at one point and live their lives in an enigma. They also ran away from their families after unspeakable, infamous events. **Ronnie and Beast Boy are both comic relief, known for their quirky, perky, and smirky sense of humor. Despite this, these counterparts don't have much in common. **Goro and Bane are the "Big Bad Brutes" of their respective franchises. Bane is a hulking behemoth-man infused with dangerous steroids while Goro is a four-armed Shokan warrior who held a massive bragging right for five-hundred consecutive years. **Motaro and Kalibak share a trait of being hulking, soulless monsters who are unable to speak and have any regard for foreign policy. They'd rather kill, destroy, kill, eat, kill, and last but not least, KILL! **Steppenwolf and Onaga are both the Patriarchs of Apokolips and Outworld, respectively. Having preceded Darkseid and Shao Kahn before their defeats, and they both eventually return to reclaim what was once theirs. *This will mark the first time a Mortal Kombat/Injustice game would develop for Unreal Engine 4, as well as the first release on ninth-generation systems. *Robert Englund was originally to reprise his role as Scarecrow, but by then, he had already retired from acting completely. Stephan Weyte was cast in his place, as he had a similar vocal range to Englund. Weyte is known for his performance as Caleb from the games Blood & Blood II, and more recently, as Nyarlathotep in the 2018 Unity Shooter game DUSK. *Several other WB and Ex-Midway characters and references make cameo appearances within the game. More prolifically with the Merrie Melodies cartoon "Wabbit Twouble" being seen briefly in VT's room during Chapter 8 of story mode, specifically the part where the "Big Chungus" meme originated. **Midway's final Logo (from 1997 to 2010) is visible on the back of VT's vest. *This marks the second time a DC Comics video game received the M-Rating from ESRB, with the first being Batman: Arkham Knight. *The PC version of this game comes with support for Ray-Tracing, which will require an Nvidia graphics card. See Also * The Mortal Kombat Wiki * The DC Database on Fandom * The Injustice Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Universe Category:DC video games Category:DC Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs. Series Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Category:Superhero Games Category:Superheroes Category:Violence Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Action Games Category:Playstation 5 Category:Playstation 5 Games Category:XBOX Series X Category:XBOX Series X Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Epic Games Launcher Exclusive Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:NetherRealm Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Warner Bros Games